Misconceptions
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Hotch overhears a conversation between Emily and Garcia and is in for a real shock. Can Hotch manage to convince Emily to be with him instead of the new 'man' in her life? Fluff.


Hey everyone!

So, this idea popped into my head and I really wanted to write something a little more light hearted than my last story. Then again anything I write will be less depressing than Emily's death. Still can't believe I did that! *laugh* This is just a cute little oneshot.

I do not own Criminal Minds sadly. I hope you all enjoy my story and review. =)

* * *

"Oh, if Morgan doesn't tell us we can go home, he's gonna find himself wishing Hotch had never given me my job back." Hotch heard Emily threaten. He chuckled as Garcia's laugh filled his ears.

Morgan was currently in a meeting with Strauss about a case she thought required the team's attention as soon as Morgan saw fit. Considering how they had just gotten back from a case in northern New Jersey the team had no intention of going to another location so soon. Though if Morgan told them 'mush' they would mush albeit without much enthusiasm.

Hotch had been on his way to see Garcia with some files JJ had asked him to run to her real quick since she had to join Morgan and Strauss at Morgan's request when he found Emily occupying the tech's office as well. Curious as to their conversation Hotch did something he would normally never would do. Eavesdrop.

"I hear ya girly. I so need to go home and unwind." Garcia said once her laughter died off. "Couldn't agree with you more. I plan on hopping into sweats, watch a classic comedy movie and cuddle with my man." Emily said sighing with longing.

Hotch felt his heart stop as he heard what Emily had said. '_Her man_?' Hotch thought bewildered and a little hurt. Sure, he hadn't given her much visible hope for a relationship, but still. She was supposed to be a profiler! She was so good at reading everyone else on the team. What made him so different?

Hotch shook his head in disbelief and focused on Garcia's voice as it floated out her door.

"Aw, that's so cute. I take it things are going well with him?" Garcia said her tone light and teasing with a hint of curiosity. Hotch peaked in and saw Emily nodding enthusiastically and felt his heart sink.

"He's just the sweetest thing Garcia. He's always happy when I'm home and he comes to see me. He always listens to me and we have a similar taste in food. He is such a cuddler especially when we sleep together." Emily said smiling fondly as she remembered the secret in her life.

Hotch closed his eyes in defeat. She was sleeping with this guy. Hotch felt a flash of jealousy course through his veins barely hearing Garcia and Emily's laughter. He had heard enough. He had waited entirely too long apparently and she had been swept up by another man just like Rossi had told him she would. Why he didn't listen to his old friend this time Hotch would never understand. Emily had been nothing but patient with her boss and instead of acting on his feelings Hotch had chosen to do nothing. Well, Hotch had made his damn bed and now he'd have to lie in it; much to his displeasure.

"Hey boss man." Garcia said once Hotch had decided to finally give her the files JJ had asked him. Hotch tried to ignore his heart's pang as Emily smiled at him greeting him as well. "JJ asked me to give these to you." Hotch said nodding at Emily stiffly. He watched as she picked up on his mood and felt a little guilty as the smile slowly slid off her face. He should be happy for her, but he just couldn't force that fake happiness.

"Well, thanks a bunch Hotch. I take it she was somehow roped into Strauss's evil web of evilness." Garcia sighed noticing the quirk of Hotch's lips.

"Will that woman ever stop?" Emily sighed exasperated. Hotch watched as Emily shook her head and Garcia patted her arm sympathetically. "Don't fret my dear. In good time the balance will be restored in our team of superheroes and the wicked witch will…" Garcia stopped as Hotch cleared his throat in mock discipline.

Garcia grinned apologetically. "Sorry sir," she said joyfully, not sounding apologetic one bit. Emily rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't be." Emily said and laughed as Hotch turned his raised eyebrow towards her. Before they could say much more, Morgan appeared in the doorway smiling.

"Please tell me I can get at least one good night of relaxation before you ship us out." Emily pleaded as Garcia nodded in agreement. Morgan look at their desperate faces and chucked.

"Both of you ladies can rest your pretty heads. We head out tomorrow morning. You're free to go do whatever it is you want to do for the night." Morgan said and Emily and Garcia let out large identical sighs of relief.

"Good, because I have a date tonight and I'd hate to cancel." Emily said ignoring the playful shove from Garcia and failing to notice Hotch's pained expression. Morgan, however, was intrigued. "Do tell," he pressed but Emily shook her head and strolled out of the office with a bounce in her step. "Tell him I said 'hey' Emily." Garcia called and Emily replied loud enough for them all to hear that she would.

Morgan and Garcia both look at each other smiling but noticed how Hotch's shoulders sagged. Morgan's eyes questioned Garcia who had managed to put two and two together. Smiling at Hotch she turned to face him.

"A word to the wise boss," Garcia began capturing Hotch's attention immediately, "if you want her…go get her."

Garcia watched as her words sunk in and couldn't help but smirk as he nodded and rushed out of her office to peruse what he wanted.

- - - - - -

It didn't take Hotch long to gather his stuff and leave the office. Garcia had been right. Hotch couldn't just sit back and lose what could potentially become the best thing that would ever happen to him all because he afraid.

Yeah, Hotch had been fighting some personal demons lately, but Emily had been there for him every step of the way. He had seen her talk to Haley before she and Jack left. She had called him to check up and keep him in the loop with cases the team when on before he was cleared to come back. She picked him up and took him home on his first case back and managed not to blow up on him for his behavior even when he could see the anger flair in her dark eyes. She hovered without being horribly obvious about it and Hotch was grateful for that. More grateful than Emily would ever know.

Hotch would be damned if he let her slip out of his hands like Haley did. He was a fighter and he always believed in fighting for what he wanted. This time though, Hotch wouldn't relent. Emily's secret man would have to take a hike for all Hotch cared.

Hotch reached Emily's a lot sooner than he had expected and he hadn't exactly decided on what he was going to say to her. Then again Hotch was a firm believe that actions spoke louder than words. Taking a deep breath in and solidifying his resolve Hotch got out of his warm car and made his way to Emily's apartment.

As the steps between him and Emily lessened, Hotch felt his heartbeat quicken and the butterflies in his stomach kick it into overdrive. He hadn't felt like this since he had asked Haley on their first date all those years ago. It amazed him that he had managed to find another woman that drove him crazy in every sense of the word. He knew there was no going back as he finally faced her door. Steeling himself, Hotch rapped on her door and waited for her.

Hotch had decided the only approach possible at this point was a forward and direct one. Rossi and Garcia had been right, they all had been right. He wasn't surprised that Garcia had picked up on his feelings for Emily. She was one of Emily's best friends after all. Hotch braced himself as Emily's door opened and her face quickly filled his vision.

She looked a little shocked to say the least.

"Hotch what are you…" but Hotch, having taken the direct approach, silenced her with his warm and demanding lips. Emily didn't have time to react and Hotch pushed her into her apartment and she felt herself smile into the kiss as she heard him shut her door. There was an desperate manic edge to their kiss and Hotch poured everything he had kept bottled up. His emotions flowed from him like an uncorked wine bottle. Emily responded, greedy for the affection Hotch was bestowing upon her. She had waited so long for this moment.

Emily didn't even care about what had brought this on.

After realizing that Emily desperately needed air Hotch broke away and peppered her face with warm kisses. His breath mingled with her lithe laughter as Emily's joy radiated off her.

"Look Emily, I realize I might be too late, but I just need to know if you'll have me. I know I'm not perfect and maybe that was one of the things that was holding me back from you. But just give me a chance and I will prove to you how I'm worth all the waiting and risks. How we're worth it." Hotch said breathing hectically, his thoughts mixed and jumbled.

She brought out this side of him. The reckless, wild side that Hotch tried so hard to ring in.

Emily was confused to say the least. "Too late? Hotch what are you talking about?" Hotch though she was adorable when she got that little pucker in between her eyebrows when she was puzzled. Hotch cleared his throat.

"I overheard you and Garcia talking about the man in your life and I was worried someone else had gotten to you first…" Hotch had to stop because Emily was shaking with repressed laughter. Hotch didn't see what was so funny but he nevertheless let Emily have her moments of laughter. Emily looked up at Hotch and felt bad for laughing at him. She could see he had been genuinely upset about the whole thing.

"Actually Hotch there is a new man in my life…" Emily said deciding to have some fun with the man standing in front of her. Hotch looked down and stepped away from Emily. If a heart breaking had a sound, Hotch could hear it echoing in his head. He suddenly wished he could melt into the carpet or at least turn invisible.

Looking at his dejected look, Emily had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around him. He had really been upset about what he had heard, though everyone knew that eavesdroppers didn't always hear what they wanted. Emily smiled at him and took his arm.

"Wait here, I want you to meet him." Emily said turning and leaving him for only a minute.

Hotch really didn't want to stay around to meet this guy but he was so depressed he couldn't bring himself to move. She had tasted like vanilla and coffee, an addicting combination.

Emily returned smiling with a black bundle in her arms. Hotch felt as if the air had been forced from his lungs as a pair of dark green eyes turned from Emily's face to stare at him.

It was a cat.

Seeing the shock on Hotch's face was enough to make Emily shake with laughter earning an annoyed meow of protest from the cat in her arms. "Sorry sweetie," Emily apologized as he began purring. Hotch looked at Emily is disbelief as she nodded her head as she answered his silent question.

"Hotch, meet the new man in my life." Emily said gently as the cat meowed at Hotch. "His name is…" Emily stopped embarrassed. Her cheeks turned a lovely shade or pink and Hotch felt himself laugh. Emily looked up at him, "What is it?" Hotch asked curious. Emily just shook her head though, deciding it was better to stay silent.

"Emily, it can't be that bad." Hotch said reaching out towards the cat, who sniffed his hand suspiciously. Emily laughed, "It's not that it's a bad name it's just…" Emily trailed off as the cat fidgeted in her arms. Hotch waited for her to continue. He had no clue what could possibly have her so embarrassed.

"I named him Hotch." Emily said just loud enough for the real Hotch to hear. That certainly hadn't been what Hotch had been expecting. After looking at her, Hotch felt the laughter bubble from his lips and soon he was laughing like he hadn't laughed in a long time. She looked so cute with that cat in her arms he just couldn't control himself.

"You named him after me huh?" Hotch said trying to regain some of his seriousness. Emily smiled and nodded watching as furry Hotch seemed to want to migrate to human Hotch's arms. Hotch laughed as he held the cat in his arms, ignoring the fur he was getting on his suit.

"Why, might I ask, did you name him after me? Not that I'm not flattered of course." Hotch asked curious. Emily shrugged. "It just seemed to fit him. He's dead serious, doesn't play much, very meticulous about his apperance and he's a great companion." Emily said that last part looking directly into Hotch's eyes. Hotch felt his heart melt as Emily's hands brushed his arm as she pet her cat.

"You know, it's not polite to eavesdrop." Emily said gently smiling as Hotch took her hand in his. Hotch nodded and looked at the ground in mock shame.

"But I guess some good came out of it." Hotch finally said brushing a hair from Emily's face then gently cupping her face. Emily smiled and leaned in to kiss him one more time, both of them smiling as furry Hotch meowed in protest.

Emily certainly loved her men furry and all.

* * *

Well there you have it. I laughed quite a bit while writing this fic. I just thought it would be so funny if Hotch overheard Emily talking about a 'man' in her life then getting all upset. It was just a piece of fluff I felt needed to be written. It certainly made me feel better than _What Emily Said. _

Thank you for reading and I hope it put a smile on your faces.

Oh, so I was doing some research and apparently the November 25th episode "100" will be about Foyet's return!!! *gasp* I'm so counting down the days! It will be epic, you can be sure of that!

Peace out


End file.
